


This Day Forward

by Strings (fangirlgeekout)



Series: Human Domesticity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anxious Dean Winchester, Banter, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlgeekout/pseuds/Strings
Summary: Filling a Tumblr prompt:Destiel, "Can I tell you a secret?"





	This Day Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jul 2014 on [Tumblr](http://wordstrings.tumblr.com/post/90586389465/destiel-can-i-tell-you-a-secret).

Dean thinks he’s going to puke.

He’s never felt so unsettled in all his life. His collar feels way too tight, he’s having a hard time breathing, and he’d probably be doubled over on his knees if not for Sam’s reassuring grip on his shoulder.

“Hey, look at me,” Sam says, quiet and soothing.

Dean gulps a breath and glances up. How does Sam look so damn relaxed right now? This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. It’s just another dream like the ones before, and soon he’ll wake up in bed, heart pounding, rolling over toward that reassuring warmth…

“Dean.”

He swallows. “Sammy, I…” He doesn’t know what to say. Not that he can’t do this, because he can and he will, but Christ, nobody prepared him for this type of reaction beforehand.

“You’re gonna be fine.” Sam smoothes his hands over Dean’s shoulders, clearing nonexistent wrinkles from his suit jacket. “And hey,” he adds with a little grin, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“What the hell makes you think this is a good time for slumber party secrets?” Dean gasps. His lungs can’t pull in enough oxygen, but his chest already feels too full. Maybe he’ll pass out and Sam can just carry him. That might be easier.

Sam flips him around to face the door, and  _oh shit_  that’s the musical cue they’ve been listening for.  _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_.

“I have fifty bucks riding on the possibility that you’ll screw up your vows,” Sam chuckles behind his ear.

“Fuck you, Sammy,” Dean says breathlessly.

But now the door is opening, and he can see straight out across the front of the church sanctuary, past the decorations and the altar, and the door on the opposite wall is opening too, and there’s a man walking out in a suit similar to Dean’s, and there are so many details to take in but all Dean can really see is blue eyes.

Sam nudges his back and reminds his legs to start moving.

“Go get him, Dean,” he whispers with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> See also: [the start of the honeymoon](http://wordstrings.tumblr.com/post/96725070088/3-destiel-honeymoon) over on Tumblr, which Sarah wrote for this 'verse.


End file.
